<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of Flowers by LightLordLucasTheWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525145">Children of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLordLucasTheWizard/pseuds/LightLordLucasTheWizard'>LightLordLucasTheWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 3, OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLordLucasTheWizard/pseuds/LightLordLucasTheWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After pulling the last needle and resetting the world, Lucas ends up Faraway Town and is taken care of by another boy attached to flowers.  The two come to terms with both of their emotional baggage, and work to mend Basil's relationships.  However, unknown to both of them, a new threat is emerging in the least place they'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Children of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!  This is my first ever fanfic on this site!  I'm LightLordLucasTheWizard!  You can call me LightLord if you want.  I hope you enjoy the first chapter I made of these two characters who I love so very much! &lt;3 This story idea immediately came into my head after watching a playthrough of Omori.  I though these two would interact very nicely!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(SPOILERS FOR OMORI AND MOTHER 3) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Final Needle was pulled, and the world was reset.  Lucas felt so many emotions at once, the pain was unbearable.  When he came too, he realized he was somewhere different.  It felt like an open field of nature, it felt dreamlike.  Was he dead?  He had to find someone, anyone…</p>
<p>“Hello?”  Lucas said while getting up from the ground, he was covered in bruises and scratches.  He looked around, the trees and the brooke giving him a sense of calm.  He felt extremely weak and a bit dizzy.  He tried his best to stand up and walked over to the nearby playground.</p>
<p>Basil was sitting on a bench, peacefully enjoying the view. It had been a few weeks since Sunny left and he was dealing with the aftermath of telling his friends the truth.  Understandably, Aubrey and Hero were very upset, and Mel told Basil to leave them alone at least for a few weeks while they all processed the truth.  Basil, understandably, obliged and tried to enjoy his time in the park.  </p>
<p>“The flowers look really nice today.” Basil thought to himself as he held a sunflower in his hands. </p>
<p>Lucas managed to get to the playground before passing out, completely exhausted.  Basil, surprised to see a younger boy with cuts and bruises alone near the playground, rushed to help him up.  “Excuse me, are you alright?”</p>
<p>Lucas opened his eyes and saw the timid teenager and stood up, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Lucas whelped in pain as the cuts were still fresh. </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness.  You’re bleeding.  Please, come to my house so we can patch up your wounds.  I .. don’t want you to get worse.”  Basil suggested to Lucas. </p>
<p>Lucas nodded, “Oh.. Okay.  Also, could you help me walk a bit?”  </p>
<p>Basil helped Lucas walk as the two of them headed towards Basil’s house.  Basil offered Lucas a spare bed to lay in as Basil explained the situation to Polly. Luckily, after a few patches and some medicine cream, Lucas was feeling better.  However, Lucas fell asleep before Basil or Polly could ask him anything. </p>
<p>“Could he stay for the night?  I found him alone on the playground.” Basil asked his caretaker.  </p>
<p>“Okay, but next morning, we gotta ask him where his parents are.  It would be very dangerous to keep him here if he has a family to go home to.” Polly responded as she got ready for the night.  </p>
<p>Basil, tired and satisfied, headed for bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Lucas woke up and moved his eyes around the room.  “What happened?”</p>
<p>Basil entered the room, “Good morning, are you feeling better?” </p>
<p>Lucas shook his head, “Uh-huh.”</p>
<p>“I found you passed out near the playground, and I wanted to make sure you were okay so I brought you here.  Do you know where your parents are?”  Basil asked him.</p>
<p>Lucas' eyes began tearing up, as he tried to compose himself.  The pain of going through the journey of resetting the world finally kicked in.  He truly was alone now in this new world.  But, why was he here, and where were the others?  This place didn’t look like anywhere he remembered.  “I.. don’t know.”</p>
<p>Basil looked into the crying child’s eyes, “Um, I’m sorry.” Basil wrapped his arms around Lucas in a soft embrace.  He didn’t know why this boy was crying, but he felt that whatever it was, Basil would help him as much as he could.  “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Lucas looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “I’m Lucas.  Who are you?”</p>
<p>Basil stood up, “My name is Basil, it’s nice to meet you, Lucas.” Basil awkwardly smiled. Lucas didn’t respond as he tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to talk with my caretaker, Polly, about if there is anything we can do to help you, okay?” Basil said as he walked slowly towards the door.  Lucas nodded as he grabbed another tissue.  </p>
<p>Polly was in the kitchen making breakfast when Basil approached her.  “Good Morning Basil, how is our guest doing?”</p>
<p>Basil sighed, “I asked him about where his parents were, and he started to cry.  I don’t know how we can help him.”  </p>
<p>Polly flipped over an omelette, “Well, maybe he’ll open up a bit after we give him something to eat. He must be still shaken up after you found him near the playground?” </p>
<p>Basil nodded, “Yeah, maybe I’m worrying too much.  Also he told me his name was Lucas.”</p>
<p>Polly smiled as Basil helped get the table ready for breakfast.  “Lucas, what a nice name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Basil called Lucas over to have breakfast, Polly asked, “I hope you enjoy my homemade omelettes you two.”</p>
<p>Basil smiled as he began to eat.  Lucas teared up a bit, while eating the first bite. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Polly asked Lucas as he nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m okay. Your omelettes taste wonderful.  They remind me of my mom’s.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Does your mom live nearby? I would love to meet her.” Basil asked softly. </p>
<p>Lucas wiped his eyes, “She’s gone.”</p>
<p>Basil frowned, “I’m so sorry Lucas.  I didn’t mean to-”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.  I just was thinking about her, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Polly drank some orange juice, “Do you have other family members that are around?”</p>
<p>Lucas nodded, “I do have a dad, but I don’t know where he is.”</p>
<p>“Well, we will help you find him.  For now, you are welcome to stay with us until then.”  Polly got up and started to wash her hands.  </p>
<p>“Thank you.  For both that and breakfast.” Lucas nodded his head.</p>
<p>END OF CHAPTER 1</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>